El bosque
by Missannie L
Summary: Lo sabía, se lo habían dicho desde pequeña "no te acerques al bosque", pero algo la jalaba y no podía oponerse. Se giró y lo vio, entonces comprendió que era su culpa. –Nahuel... Maldito bastardo.


_Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, lo demás es sólo propiedad de S. Meyer_

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Normal de Julio/Agosto: **"One-Shoot de Siete Emociones** " del foro Bite, blood and love._

* * *

 _Palabras a utilizar:_ _Alegría, ilusión, depresión, enojo, esperanza, agrado, miedo_

* * *

 **El Bosque**

 **.**

 **.**

Renesmee sintió el aire helado cortándole las mejillas, se ajustó la bufanda roja, aunque eso no impidió que siguiera sintiendo el viento. Tembló al mirar hacia la franja de árboles que se encontraba casi a un kilómetro de distancia, sintió **miedo** , pues nunca se había acercado tanto.

" _No debes ir por allí, Nessie_ " le había dicho su madre hacía mucho tiempo. " _No hasta que hayas cumplido dieciocho años, entonces podremos irnos_ ".

Ahora tenía dieciséis, esperaba con **ilusión** cumplir la mayoría de edad para que, por fin, se fueran. Nunca había salido del pueblo, ansiaba conocer los lugares que sus padres le describían a Nahuel y a ella. Quería visitar a sus abuelos, correr por su rancho y montar sus caballos. En Forks sólo había vacas y ovejas, no se podían permitir otra cosa. Muchas veces había pensado en irse, escapar por unas horas o para siempre. Pero después de su primer intento de fuga, el cual fue un fracaso cuando su padre la descubrió _in fraganti_ , las escapadas se habían convertido en simples fantasías.

" _No lo hagas Renesmee, nunca más_ " su padre había tenido una mirada preocupada, ansiosa y furiosa. " _No intentes irte, ni siquiera te acerques al bosque. Al menos a un kilómetro de distancia. Es peligroso. Ahí habita algo oscuro, Nessie. Por eso no nos hemos ido. Le encanta llevarse a quienes considera niños. De todo el tiempo que he vivido aquí sólo una vez volvimos a ver a una persona que se llevó_ " cerró los ojos, y, cuando los abrió, había angustia. " _Ojalá nunca tengas que ver algo así, corazón. Prométeme que nunca volverás a intentar algo así y yo, a cambio, juro que, en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad, nos iremos. Tu madre, Nahuel, tú y yo. ¿Lo prometes?_ ".

Y ella lo había hecho. Hasta ese momento, pero era sólo porque buscaba a Nahuel, lo divisó unos metros más adelante. Agarró con fuerza la bufanda y caminó hacia donde se encontraba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó al llegar a su lado– Sabes que no deberías estar en este lugar.

Él se giró para mirarla con desdén.

–¿Y qué? No puede lastimarme, el mes pasado cumplí los dieciocho.

–Sí, pero yo sé que has merodeado por aquí antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Nahuel se tensó y la miró con **enojo**.

–¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Renesmee? O, mejor, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a alguien a quien sí le interese escuchar las estupideces que dices? Como el chucho, por ejemplo. Él tiene más músculos que cerebro.

–No hables así de Jacob –espetó, irritada–. Mi madre me mandó a buscarte. Aunque no sé porqué se molesta en hacerlo, ya que no te dignas a pisar nuestra casa.

– _Mi_ casa –la corrigió con una sonrisa tensa–. Es mía.

–No, no lo es. Tu padre se la dejó al mío en su testamento, ¿recuerdas? Quería que él la tuviera en caso de que le pasara algo.

–Y a mí –añadió con amargura–. No sabes cuánto deseo que se larguen.

–Papá no te dejará aquí. Por muy mal que te portes con él.

Nahuel resopló, irritado.

–¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero estar con ustedes? Creía que era demasiado obvio, pero ustedes son tan… –su mirada la recorrió de un modo despectivo, se dio media vuelta– Aunque creo que podría librarme de su compañía antes de lo esperado.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, volviéndose pero sin moverse de donde se encontraba, le apetecía menos regresar junto a él que estar tan cerca del bosque.

Él se giró, dedicándole una sonrisa malévola.

–Oh, lo descubrirás muy pronto, _Nessie_ –escupió, antes de girarse y seguir con su camino mientras silbaba casi con **alegría**.

–Nahuel –susurró ella, con un suspiro resignado–. ¿Por qué no te **agrado**? ¿Por qué parece que nos odias tanto?

Su primo siempre había sido de esa forma, al menos desde que ella tenía memoria. Despectivo, taciturno e incluso cruel, aunque Renesmee todavía tenía la **esperanza** de que él cambiara, que se mostrara tal y como era.

" _A menos que esa sea su verdadera forma de ser_ " pensó, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. No, era una tontería, tal vez Nahuel cambiaría cuando se mudaran, convivir con más chicos de su edad le favorecería mucho, incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos.

" _Eso nunca se hará realidad_ " la voz que desterró sus pensamientos positivos la dejó paralizada, porque no era suya. Era desconocida y, al mismo tiempo, sentía que la reconocía, como si siempre hubiese estado esperándola. Se estremeció, pues era cruel, despiadada y profunda, aunque sospechaba que ocultaba cosas oscuras, malévolas y perversas.

Respiró hondo y trató de caminar de regreso al pueblo, pero, para su sorpresa y horror sus pasos la dirigieron en dirección al bosque.

" _No, no, no_ "

Trató de detenerse, pero no pudo, era como si _algo_ hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo para encaminarla al lugar donde tenía prohibido ir.

" _No, no, no_ "

El bosque estaba más cerca, podía distinguir con más claridad los troncos nudosos de los árboles, y, a pesar de que era de día, en su interior sólo se vislumbraba oscuridad. Y, sospechaba, _aquello_ que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo la estaría esperando, casi esperó ver una mano esquelética lista para agarrarla, pero no apareció, aunque la velocidad de sus pisadas aumentó.

Abrió los ojos con terror.

¿Cómo era posible que le pasara esto? Tenía que ser un sueño o una pesadilla, aunque nunca había estado en una que fuera tan real, pero era la única explicación que tenía, pues ya no sentía frío. Se pellizcó con fuerza el brazo. No le dolió, aunque tampoco se despertó.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando estaba casi en el borde del bosque y, de pronto, todas las sensaciones que habían estado dormidas despertaron con una mayor intensidad. Y lo sintió. Con fuerza. El miedo explotó en su pecho. Se dio la vuelta, ligeramente sorprendida al poder hacerlo, aunque siguió caminando hacia el interior de la oscuridad, de reversa. Pero dejó de intentarlo cuando descubrió a lo lejos a Nahuel, que sacudía la mano. No podía estar muy segura, pero sospechó que estaba sonriendo.

–Nahuel –masculló–. Maldito bastardo –alcanzó a farfullar antes de que _eso_ la arrastrara hacia la oscuridad.

Gritó, pero sólo la escuchó su primo, quien, en efecto, sonreía con suficiencia.

–Te dije que había encontrado la forma de librarme de ustedes antes de lo esperado… prima –susurró–. A la tía Bella y al tío Edward les dará un ataque cuando se enteren.

 **._._.**

–… **depresión** –Nahuel sólo pudo escuchar la última palabra del médico, pero inmediatamente supo de quién habían estado hablando su tío y él. Miró sin disimulo a su tía, que estaba sentada frente a la mesa, en sus manos acunaba la taza que años atrás le había obsequiado Renesmee, en su opinión era espantosa, pero ella la había amado.

Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, su tía no era precisamente alguien con muy buenos gustos ni muy inteligente, si se lo preguntaban. Iba directo a su cuarto, pero el brazo de su tío lo detuvo. Se contuvo para no soltarse bruscamente, no le convenía mostrar su desprecio.

–Nahuel –la voz de Edward denotaba cansancio y dolor, no tuvo que girarse para saber que tenía una mirada desolada–. ¿Podrías cuidar a Bella en lo que acompaño al médico y visito a Jacob? Tal vez haya recordado algo que pueda ayudarnos.

–Seguro –dijo y cambió el rumbo de sus pisadas. Se sentó frente a su tía quien parecía muy frágil y perdida. Las reacciones que habían tenido sus tíos al enterarse de la desaparición de su amada hija habían superado con creces sus más grandes fantasías.

–Nahuel –la voz débil de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró y ocultó el desprecio que le provocaba–. ¿Tienes hambre? –Frunció el ceño– Creo que tenemos comida.

" _¿Crees? Mujer estúpida, de no ser por mí o Edward los tres ya nos habríamos muerto de hambre_ "

Estiró la mano y tocó con suavidad las suyas.

–Tía B –susurró en el tono más preocupado y cariñoso que pudo–. No puedes estar aquí encerrada todo el tiempo. Piensa en nosotros. Además no sabemos con seguridad qué pasó con Nessie, podría estar en casa de una amiga.

–No. No soy idiota, Nahuel –se controló para no mirarla burlonamente.

" _No se nota_ "

–No la siento. La atrapó –posó su mano encima de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Mi niña... –se interrumpió bruscamente y respiró hondo– Creo que dentro de poco podremos abandonar este maldito pueblo.

Evitó gruñir, en cambio le dedicó una sonrisa que esperaba fuera aliviada.

–Lo sé –dijo de forma calmada–. Pero creo que no te hace ningún bien estar aquí encerrada, ¿por qué no sales aunque sea un momento para caminar por el pueblo? Una despedida antes de iniciar los preparativos para marcharnos.

Bella se levantó obedientemente, le dedicó una débil sonrisa y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, apretó los dientes con fuerza para no apartarle su mano de un golpe.

–Eres un buen chico.

–No sabes cuánto, tía B –le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, sin falsedades cuando ella se giró para buscar algo con qué abrigarse–. Pero… ¿y si lo pospones? Ya está oscureciendo.

–Eres muy amable, cariño, pero tengo que hacerlo ya. ¿Podrías encargarte de tu tío en caso de que llegue antes que yo?

–No hay problema –declaró y ella se marchó–. Oh, no sabes cómo me haré cargo de ambos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

" _Ya es hora_ " y supo que _había_ comprendido.

 **._._.**

Bella miró al cielo y suspiró. Ya debía de regresar a casa, había oscurecido y la luna descansaba perezosamente rodeada de estrellas. Volvió a suspirar cuando recordó una vez más a su hija. Nessie amaba ese tipo de noches, pues parecía que la luna estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros de distancia y no a miles o millones.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Renesmee nunca volvería, a pesar de lo que les decían los demás ella y Edward estaban seguros de que _eso_ se la había llevado. Lo que todavía no tenían muy claro era el porqué su hija se había acercado a menos de un kilómetro del bosque. Nahuel no sabía la respuesta ni Jacob y, sin ellos dos, las posibilidades de conocer los motivos de Nessie eran nulas.

–Mamá –rápidamente buscó alrededor, pero estaba sola. Debía estar más deprimida de lo que suponía si escuchaba su voz. Ahogó un sollozo pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando supo donde se encontraba. Exactamente a un kilómetro de distancia del bosque. Divisaba los árboles, miró hacia atrás, al pueblo, que se veía cálido y acogedor, todo lo contrario que lo que se hallaba delante de ella.

" _Adiós_ " pensó, giró completamente su cuerpo, ya estaba tranquila, o lo más que podía estar desde la desaparición de Nessie. Ahora podían irse de allí. Ser libres. Una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de ella. Se detuvo abruptamente y aguzó el oído.

" _No te vayas_ " cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero atesoró las palabras que sonaban como si las hubiera pronunciado Renesmee porque sabía que pronto olvidaría el sonido de su voz y, después, sus rasgos se irían desdibujando poco a poco en sus memorias.

–¡No! –soltó un respingo y se giró, alarmada. El grito era de su hija, pero ya no sonaba en su mente. Su corazón se detuvo cuando divisó una mancha blanca entre los árboles. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que esa figurita era _ella_.

–Nessie –sollozó antes de empezar a caminar con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba, no tenía miedo. Ella era adulta y podría enfrentar a la _cosa_ que moraba allí. La rescataría y todo volvería a ser como antes–. Nessie –repitió, acelerando el ritmo de sus pisadas, caso llorando de alegría pues ahora podía ver con claridad los rasgos de su hija. Tenía en sus mejillas rastros de lágrimas, pero estaba bien. _Viva_.

Pero, de pronto, sintió una mano que tiraba de su brazo. Gritó, pero una mano sofoco el sonido apresuradamente, se calmó cuando reconoció la calidez y el aroma que acompañaban a la mano. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro incrédulo, furioso y asustado de su marido.

–Edward –sollozó de alegría, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él la recibió y notó su sorpresa.

–Bella –su voz era calmada, pero ella supo que se estaba controlando, alzó el rostro para mirarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír–. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Renesmee –dijo, excitada, señalando a ciegas hacia el bosque.

–No deberíamos estar aquí. Estamos a novecientos metros. Es peligroso.

–No –frunció el ceño–. Edward, nuestra Nessie está en el bosque. La vi. Podemos rescatarla. Somos adultos. No nos lastimará.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Bella, no hay nada en el lindero. Sólo veo oscuridad.

Ella se giró y comprobó que decía la verdad.

–Estaba ahí.

–No, Bella –la giró delicadamente para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse–. Cariño, no sé qué es lo que pienses, pero ser adulto no nos hace invencibles contra _eso_. Nos da una cierta protección. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre los únicos restos que encontramos? –No esperó a que le contestara– No eran de un niño. Eran de un adulto. Pasó lo mismo por lo que estamos pasando. Creo que al estar emocionalmente inestables nos hace tan vulnerables como si no fuéramos adultos. Estamos en peligro. Debemos irnos –se giró, tomando su mano al tiempo que empezaban a caminar.

Pero algo iba mal.

–Edward –susurró, espantada, pues, aunque caminaban, lo hacían de reversa.

Él giró y palideció. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr, yendo más deprisa en dirección al bosque. Rápidamente estuvo a su altura, lo miró a los ojos, pero lo que vio en ellos no la tranquilizó, todo lo contrario.

–¡Bella! –Gritó– ¡No voltees! ¡Te amo! –entonces pareció como si algo lo jalara y desapareció.

Empezó a llorar y a correr en contra de su voluntad, pues lo _sentía_ muy cerca. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió descubrió una figura casi a un kilómetro de distancia.

Nahuel.

–¡Nahuel! –Chilló, desesperada– ¡Ayúdanos!

Pero él se limitó a sacudir la mano y supo que sonreía.

Entonces entendió. Lo de Renesmee había sido cosa suya. Y eso también.

–¡Eres un…! –pero no completó la frase pues _algo_ la jaló, arrastrándola al interior del bosque.

Y su último grito sólo lo pudo escuchar su sobrino que, en efecto, sonreía encantado de la vida.

" _Cumplí con mi parte del trato_ ", pensó, satisfecho. Pues ahora podía tener la vida que siempre había querido, sin el estorbo de su tío y su familia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Desde hace algún tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza y, por algún motivo incomprensible pareció encajar perfectamente con las palabras que me tocaron._

 _Sé que es algo diferente, pues estoy acostumbrada (probablemente también ustedes) a escribir y leer sobre romance, pero la historia me entusiasmó lo suficiente como para atreverme a publicarla._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Y, si tienen alguna opinión, me encantaría conocerla (:_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie_


End file.
